


Hold On Tight

by scifigeek14



Series: Conversations [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), just them being emotional and sappy about how important they are to each other, nothing romantic happens though, up to you, you can read this as thorki if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: Loki is left uncertain about many things after returning to Thor's side. Thor just wants a hug ... constantly





	Hold On Tight

**Author's Note:**

> if you came expecting explicit thorki you wont find it. this is just bros having a sappy convo. but you can read it as thorki if you want to.
> 
> Polish translation here: https://www.wattpad.com/549622127-thorki-frostiron-zbi%C3%B3r-one-shot%C3%B3w-trzymaj-si%C4%99

“Thor, your beard is scratching me.” Loki complained, shifting in Thor’s hold in order to try to avoid the itchy brush of Thor’s face against his jaw.

“Sorry, brother.” Thor sounded utterly unrepentant. He didn’t ease up his hold, and in fact burrowed his face even closer to Loki’s neck. Loki was glad for the high collar of his suit.

“This is the 5th time in four days you've invaded my personal space. Is hugging to be your new habit?” He asked, attempting to sound both uninterested and petulant at the same time. He was only halfway successful, and his own tone made him grimace.

“You say that as though I haven’t always sought comfort through touch.” And Loki couldn’t deny this point. He remembered many a fond arm slaps and shoulder grips and, yes, even hugs, from their shared childhood.

“You always were a rather physical brute.” Thor rewarded Loki’s statement with a tightening squeeze from the arms around his waist making the hold unbearably snug for a few uncomfortable seconds. 

“And you never were.” Thor agreed, letting his grip fall lax again, but still not unwrapping himself from his brother. “Unless we were fighting.” He said after a brief pause.

“Perhaps that’s why we fought so often.”

“Perhaps so.” Thor sounded content. More content than he’d heard his brother in years, since his almost coronation, since Loki’s first betrayal. In the past, it had always turned Loki’s stomach to hear his brother speak this way. This time, it settled over Loki like a blanket. He’d always likened Thor to his father and himself to his mother. But more and more, Thor reminded him of Frigga. And, less and less did it hurt to think so.

“I’m serious, Thor.” Loki said, getting back to the matter at hand. “Are you planning to let me go?”

“I won’t.” Loki thought Thor was just being obstinate now. He looked around for a passing citizen or alien for help to escape his brother’s grasp, but he could only see the vast expanse of space through the window that the pair of them had been looking through moments before.

“Not ever? Do you mean to lead your people from my arms? People will talk.”

Loki wondered what rumors there already were. After all, it was now well known across Asgard that they weren’t related by blood, and he was sure that his melodrama production hadn’t helped the situation with Thor’s actor slobbering all over his dead body. To be fair, it hadn’t been outrageously over-produced from what he remembered of the event.

“I let you go once too easily before. This time, I'll hold you close to my side. I won’t lose you again.” Thor's overly serious tone threw Loki. He tried to pull away from Thor’s hold, if only to catch his eye, to better gauge his intent. Thor didn't let him.

“You talk of loss and holding as if I am something to be tamed.” Loki tested, his hackles raised. If Thor still thought him a horse to be broken, he would break Thor of that thought in an instant.

“Not tamed, my wild brother. Merely guarded.” Loki thrashed in Thor’s hold.

“Guarded? I am not some treasure or trinket to be won by you, Thor.” He resisted the urge to materialize a knife, seething. Loki would be no one’s War Trophy to be flaunted as a prize.

“Don’t get upset. I meant no harm by it.” Thor’s large hands patted over Loki’s shoulders and back clumsily, like he was trying to rub down a horse after a run or pet a cat. Loki hated that it worked to calm him. “And besides,” Thor continued, “I would think it would appeal to your vanity to be compared to a treasure. You are, to me, after all, worth more than any number of gold and jewels.”

Loki froze stiller than his gilded statue, his fingers clenched in fists pressed to the cloak at Thor’s back. His brother’s voice was warm as spring. It curled warmth inside him and shone light in his darkest corners. He wondered if it was he who had changed or Thor, to allow this feeling where there had once been rage and contempt.  

“You think so highly of me?” He asked, his brother’s earlier words from the elevator on Sakaar ringing in his head.

“You know I do.” Thor assured him as if it was the most obvious thing and, looking back, perhaps it was. Loki pulled back a bit and, this time, Thor let him create space between them. He trusted Loki not to run too far. Thor’s eyes stayed closed- Loki wondered when they had fallen such -his face a picture of calm content. “I always have.” Thor continued. “My clever brother, as quick with his wit as with his dagger. There were many things in you I envied. There are still.”

“I never knew.” Loki forced the words out over a troubling lump that had appeared in his throat without invitation. He cursed his eyes for stinging, his hands for shaking, his tongue for lying heavy in his mouth. He cursed Thor for the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. Thor opened his eyes at Loki’s words.

“Loki? Are you alright, brother? You look ill. Are you sick?” Concern coloring his voice and painting his face with creases.

“Sick with guilt, brother.” Loki admitted, with more ease than he’d expected the words to come. “I am a fool.”

“Loki, I have thought of you as many things but never a fool.” Thor assured him. Loki looked away from Thor’s earnest look.

“I am a fool.” Loki insisted, no longer able to deny that his actions taken to separate himself from Thor and his people were foolish. “I wanted so many things: our people to admire me, father to find me worthy, and, from you brother, your love and sole attention. I tried to throw everything away, not realizing that all that I wanted I already had. What other word can there be but fool?”

“Mm...” Thor hummed, “perhaps you are right. But you haven’t thrown away those things entirely, not yet. And you know now.”

“And it frightens me. I don’t know what to do with it.”

“You hold on to it.”

Thor squeezed his arm and Loki fell back into a hug without a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering making this a series/collection of conversations.
> 
> If you want more, any prompts or topics you want to see discussed?


End file.
